motrailsfandomcom-20200215-history
17 December, 2015
I was in a general store for some reason, and I needed a place to sleep. As one climbed the stairs inside, there were multiple wooden structures upon each level that resembled beds. They were all different sizes, and made of plywood. I managed to climb onto the top level, but, in the woodwork, I ended up on the wrong side of the room. I climbed back down, and went back up the stairs into the arrival bed. Next to me was a larger bed, but in mky time climbing down the stairs, another girl took it, and her temporary ID card said she was 18 so she had claim to the bed where I did not. There was also another family staying with us: a woman, her husband, a boy and two girls. After a couple days, we went into the market. They were selling a menagerie of foods I'd only heard about, and several I'd only seen at global foods. There was also a few pineapple slices. I thought of getting some of those for Andrew, but I realized he wouldn't be here for a few days. A lot of the produce was rotten in places, so I didn't buy any. What I did buy was a fruit with silvery, slimy insides that glowed. So did the woman with the children. We went back to our room and everyone ate bits of this silvery, slimy, glowing flesh. I blacked out. When I woke up, the woman, one of the girls and I were inside a HUGE room, the size of a parking garage with a tall ceiling. Every wall around us was perfectly white, and there was a liquid dripping from every crevice. "DON'T LET THE RAIN TOUCH YOU!" cried the woman. I realized that we had been brought to a different place of existence by a higher power, and there was no way to escape. I had to remain forever. The woman showed me, through a view window, the room we had been removed from. There was a grayscale ghost of the second female child, and two burnt black blobs that appeared to be liquified and then flozen carbon. These were the remnants of her family who did not follow the correct cult. Cult Woman guided me and her child to the upper levels of the palace, avoiding the deadly rain. The place was navigated by placing a hand on a wall and intending to fly up a slide. There were thousands of people sitting in a pool, doing absolutely nothing but crowded beyond belief. The Cult Child saw the bleakness of the situation and went into the rain. She returned, partially dissolved, and her mother dropped her out a window. Down below, far, far below, was a vast expansive pulsing mass of what appeared to be neural tissue. "She has become part of the hive mind," said the Cult Woman. After the longest time of wandering the halls and taking rain samples, we also saw the bleakness. We took syringes and injected the rain into on brain cell of each of us. I blanked out, and then I felt myself flying high above the neural cesspool. Category:Dream